


❄ CoMe BaCk ❄

by TaeKooKTannie



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Ghost Sex, Horror, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Multi, Romance, Taekook Week, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKooKTannie/pseuds/TaeKooKTannie
Summary: An old Building room which Jungkook rented for him because its near to his WorkPlace , but little did he know that there's someone already there living with him but he can't dare acknowledge his presence because he is a fuckkinn Ghost !"Hey!  I know you can see me!  hey.. hello..? huhu hey? "*Why do i have to see them ? Ughh*GO AWAY !!





	1. ❄ Entrance ❄

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow Taekookers. I am new to this 
> 
> I never intended to write one, but yea i got this story in my mind for so long time so decided why not i give it a try. 
> 
> And let me tell you a secret, my sistee doesn't know i write fics Ssshh... Lmao

 

 

Hello..?  Yea My name is Jungkook. Wondering what i am doing infront of a Building in a Isolated Area?  Hmmpff..!!  

 

I need some Money. I just came here to work at a Chocolate Factory now located at a Country Side. 

 

I Like Country Side.

 

My Life was pretty good. I earned enough money to feed myself while working part time. I got habituated living with a friend but having a private life and living alone is nice right? I probably never got to experience it since my childood.

 

Until the store at which i worked got into fire and nothing remained except some Ashes. I was barely rescued wooff..!  

 

What now?  I had to do something to make a living , i had no friends some of them i knew were from the Orphanage i used to live in and from the store which just got burnt.  

 

Jungkook was in deep thoughts. He didn't knew what to do and where to go. All that he knew was the only friend he got was in the hospital. Jungkook was sitting infront of him with a sorry face. He didn't knew because it was a weird feeling. 

 

" Hey Yeogyeom,  Do you need some water? Should i go bring-- " Jungkook asked worriedly--

 

"No, I'm fine,  Dont worry kook" Yeogyeom replied to him, he stared at him with a blank face. Jungkook lived with him since his house was near to the store with some negotiations done at first but later became friends. Yeogyeom had his own place to live in but was soon getting married to the person he loves. Jungkook knew that he must find a place to live by himself sometime soon but he didn't think that it'll come this soon!  It made him go into a state of confusion. 

 

Because his girlfriend will come to Yeogyeom's place to take care of her injured fiance. Jungkook was not stupid to stay with them because he knew the importance of Privacy. But he was in a deep dillema to leave the place because all his expenses were spent on his food,  clothing going out sometimes because at some point after becoming friends with Yeogyeom he cut off his rent and let him live with him without any payments and Jungkook loved this, he wanted nothing more. 

 

As he was thinking,  about how he could live now and where he could go,  someone knocked the hospital room's door and came in ,"Hey Yeogyeom,  How you feeling? Did you take your medications? " Jungkook saw his girlfriend and blinked for two seconds, and got up  
"Yeogyeom-ah,  I should leave now since your girlfirend is here! Ahhh.. And also i should search for a new place to live and a Job hehe.. So bye? "

 

Yeogyeom stared at Jungkook,  and asked "You can still live with us,  I mean we have an extra room,so dont be---" 

 

"No, no hehe..  I am okay dont worry about me I'll soon find a good place to live with a job and since im alone there's nothing to worry about lol"

 

"I am worried because you will be Alone, stupid!! " Yeogyeom said with a gloomy expression. Jungkook seems to understand about what exactly he told him but decided to leave anyway! 

 

"Bye, take care. I'll call you back " Jungkook left with a small smile on his face assuring him that he will be fine. 

 

He thought how would he survive in this crowded city without having a job and house. He didn't knew where to go. He went to his place--,  he means- Yeogyeom's place to collect his stuff ! He had five shirts probably Black, grey, white, a Jacket for winter season and some oversized hoodies with four pants and one Jean. He kept all of his belongings along with his diary in a large bag and left the place before taking a final look at the place remembering all the time he spent with Yeogyeom and wished that he could get better soon to be married to his girlfriend. He let out a huge Sigh and he was gone...

 

I should live alone now.. Fuck it !


	2. ❄ SpaCed OuT ❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taekook Taekook Taekook Taekook Taekook  
> You are a HOE for 
> 
> Bottomkook or TopKook?  
> BottomTae or TopTae

"Issssss.. huff huff" Jungkook huffed because its too cold and its raining. He put on his jacket, Walking through the roads thinking what should he do next,  to whom should he ask and where should he live, then he feels a buzz of his phone from his back  pocket. 

 

"Hello?" he sees that its an unknown number , "hello?" he says again  
" Bzz.. Hel- Hello? Is this J-Jeon? "  
A voice speaks from the other side.  
" Yea..? " Jungkook ansered.

 

"Hey Jeon, This is Namjoon, How are you? Sorry,  i would had contacted you a long time ago but i got busy a little " Jungkook took a second to remember him and went " Ahh.. Hyung?  Oh my god, i am fine. Wha-what about you?  What are you doing now a days ? " 

 

Namjoon was one of the Jungkook's hyungs and he was very close to him ,  he left the Orphanage at the age of twenty when Jungkook was just seventeen. Namjoon used to takecare of Jungkook from the time he entered the orphanage he was like a true brother to Jungkook. After Namjoon left he never contacted Jungkook. Now suddenly after 4 years for the first time he called and suddenly asks for a meet.

 

"Wh-What?  Now? You wanna meet me now? " Jungkook exclaimed. "Yea,  Jungkook.  It took me forever to find you,  i thought i could meet you before i could leave Korea" Namjoon added.  

 

"What?  You are leaving Korea? I mean.. Why?  All of a sudden--" Jungkook asked Namjoon.  
"Ugh.. Its a long story, I will tell you if we meet now!" Namjoon said.  
Its not like Jungkook's busy he had a free time now actually a lot of free time to spend and ofcourse he would like to meet his beloved hyung. Jungkook said Yes and he was soon texted with the address and place to meet. 

 

It was a three star hotel, Jungkook reached there first took a seat and had a glass of water, when someone behind him said "Hey Junggu--" Jungkook jumped a little in his seat and saw Namjoon and greeted him "Hii Hyung--" his eyes went to his appearance he looked almost like an intellectual. He already knew that he was good at his academics and grades but didn't thought of the idea that he could be settled this early. 

 

Namjoon took his place infront of Jungkook and ordered some couple of drinks. Jungkook immediately raised the question of him leaving Korea. Namjoon was ready to explain everything to him how he got into an  University and got selected in the campaign to take elite students to Hogwarts. 

 

"Oh wow,  hyung congratulations " Jungkook added. "Thanks, kook. I was busy studying and didn't get time to meet up with you guys and when i got i came to know that you left the Orphanage" 

 

"Thats Okay hyung" Jungkook said with a smily face.  "So, What are you doing now? " Namjoon asked Jungkook while taking a sip of his drink.  Jungkook spaced out a little by remembering the kind of situation he is in, he kept staring down.

 

"Jungkook? --Kook-ah? " Namjoon spoke to which Jungkook finally raised his head and looked him with an bewildered expression. 

 

"Jungkook,  Are you Okay? " Namjoon asked him.  "Yea,  i mean I'm okay, you remember i had this thing hyung?" Namjoon thought for a second and replied, "Do you see them now too?" to which Jungkook said "Yes" with a gloomy face. 

 

Jungkook from his birth, when he went to Orphanage had this condition or disease?  He doesn't know. He happens to see things which others couldn't. He almost interacted with those things and got into trouble and the fact that no one believed him made him go to depression. They come near him when he was alone and asked him to help. Some of them looked kind of blurry with creepy faces and somw of them looked really normal to the extent he could touch them and interact with them normally. But since one incident happened when he was fourteen he never dared to interact with those things he got to know that these creature or things which he sees people refer to them as ghosts. He almost cussed himself to be born like this because he didn't even know the cause of it!  It was just like it from his birth. He started to ignore them whenever they approached him when he was alone. He pretended he didn't see them because he knows that interacting may cause trouble or even death.  

 

"So, do you live alone? " Namjoon asked. "Not until now --" again with an unexplained expression.  Namjoon knew how much he was troubled in the past because he had this thing. He himself didnt believe because it didn't make any sense to him but anyhow reassured Jungkook whenever he as alone like a hyung.  Jungkook explained about his situation to Namjoon that now he must get a job and place to live. 

 

Namjoon asked if Jungkook wanted a Job then he could recommend him to a person he knew.

 

" Really hyung?  Can i get that job? Sorry but im in really need of it right now--" said Jungkook with excitement. Namjoon explained him that one of his Classmates runs a Chocolate factory in which there were hiring. Jungkook takes no time to agree because he was really in need of it. 

 

"Jungkook,  its located at a country side in Jeju,  is it okay for you? " Jungkook thought to himself that the prices would be lower there when compared to the city and he could make a nice living except the thought which flows through his mind that he should live Alone comes. He hesitates to say Yes.  

 

"Ye-Yeah,  hyung anythings okay for now " Jungkook said.  Namjoon looks at the others expression and goes- " I can look a place for you to stay-- ,  is it okay if i do it?  Like we will check beforehand if there are those things there otherwise we'll see an other place for you until we find one"

 

Jungkook's eyes become little wide and thinks how considerate of his hyung to help him to get through this situation he is in. Jungkook gratefully accepts his offer.  

 

"Thank you,  Hyung" Jungkook says with a smile on his face. "I dont know what i would do if you weren't here to help me" he says with expression looking down.  "ah..its nothing, jungkook, i will talk to the manager that you will be going to there tomorrow for an interview." to which Jungkook agrees. 

 

"Bye hyung and thanks again~" Jungkook adds. "Bye, kookie,  I'll call you if i get any room for rent nearby your workplace and let you know" Namjoon says before he gets in his car and dissappears in the dark night street. "huhh~~" Jungkook release a huge sigh and thinks where he could stay this night and goes to public sauna. 

 

He gets changed and lets himself to sleep thinking about how he could start a new life in Jeju. Next morning he wakes up and remembers the meet with Namjoon last night as well as the interview he should attend. He quickly gets ready and takes his belongings and gets a train to Jeju Island. While he travelling he gets a message from Namjoon about the persons he's gonna meet that day. Jungkook feels little nervous about hus new job and keeps fidgeting with his fingers. 

 

He enters a huge building "Oh my god" he says, as sees smoke evolving out and little messy here and there, he thought to himself that working here must be exhausting. He went inside and took a seat when a person immediatly greeted him when Jungkook was asked for his name. "You can come to the job from the next day" the person added seeing Jungkook's documents,  "What?-- i mean aren't you gonna interview me?  Or ask me questions? "  Jungkook asked in confusion. 

 

"No, it was probably decided that you will work here,  you are Namjoon's brother right? " to which jungkook added "Yess-but.." ---"We were hiring employees , but no one was interested because its way too far from the town, So the selection process here is easy,  dont worry because you will get trained how to work here" the person added.  Jungkook took few seconds to process everything in his mind and finally said "Oh.. Okay then, when do i have to start my work?" 

 

"From tomorrow,  from morning Ten to evening Six" the person said. "Ahh,  and also i had a word with Namjoon that you are looking for a room,  right? " the person questioned him.   
"Yeah, i am,  can you tell me if there are any rooms for rent nearby? " Jungkook asked formally.  "Yeah i know a place where the rent is cheap when compared to the other places, I'll tell you the location go and check out" the person gave the information to Jungkook and he was really thankfull of the person.

 

"Thankyou, Sir" Jungkook said before leaving the huge factory. 

 

Jungkook went to the place which he was informed and stood there exclaiming.

 

Huhh?  Is this even a place to live?  

 

He thought to himself while standing infront of an isolated building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this third part ready so posting it, enjoy!


	3. ❄ Unnoticed ❄

Jungkook left out a huge sigh, as he entered the building. He went to the receptionist, "Can you please tell me are there any rooms available here? " Jungkook asked the receptionist. She smiled and replied, "Yes Sir". She informed Jungkook about the payment and details he must fill in.  He thought to himself that the place was really cheap and was worried if it will be really alright for him to stay at a place like this. 

 

The receptionist handed over the room keys to Jungkook while she said "Thats Room 333, Sir" and smiled.  Jungkook took them and went to the lift to see that its out of order. "Argh..What is this?  Do i have to take stairs now? " he mumbled to himself. As he was walked himself to stairs as he wondered why is the building so isolated and even doubted if people really lived here.  Then suddenly he heard some kids playing through the hall way and assured himself that everything is okay. He went upto three floors until he saw the sign board  "320 to 340 ➡️" 

 

"Oh...?  There i am !" he exclaimed. He walked through the hall along with his big bag in his hands and all his belongings until he reached room 333 and stopped right in front of the door. Jungkook gave a thought of his new life from here as he put the keys to open the room's door. He didn't get any inhuman presence but instead was very clean than he imagined.  He thought it to be dusty and was confident that he must clean up everything as soon as he enters, but it-- was quite opposite. All was neat and clean.

 

The hotel room was bigger than he imagined. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Then he lets out "Woah". There was a empty shoe shelf at the entrance pretty clean. He left his shoe before entering the hall.  The hall room was pretty but  and had one black couch which fitted Jungkook's taste. The hall Room was connected to the bedroom and one Kitchen. He thought to himself that its a pretty good place for a person to live. He got into bedroom and saw a large sized bed. 

Jungkook never slept in a king sized bed alone since he always had been at Yeogyeom's place and slept in a small bed which is enough for one person.  Jungkook got tired just by seeing the bed and the urge to sleep in it just grew. Since all items were pretty clean he didn't even change the bed sheets he went straight to the bed and let himself fall in it. His hunger , tension, nervousness all went to drain when he fell asleep peacefully without any worries.  It happened to be a long time since he slept like this. 

 

After an hour or later,  he found himself curled up in his bed,  he got up and wondered if there's something he could make and eat, Before he got an idea of taking a shower and fresh up a little. He straight went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, "Wow" Jungkook stretched himself out relieving his body pains that he had from the past few days, he felt that he could enjoy being himself as he let his head down as he saw his member, he slowly let his hand make a move on his member as he palmed himself.  "Ugh.. Mhmm" Jungkook let out little moans. He felt good and pleasuring himself takes the stress out from Jungkook. 

 

He grabbed his member tightly as he moved his hand in and out,  "Aghh,  fuckk, this feels nice" he groaned as he jerked himself at a fast pace, normally an individual would imagine someone or something that could make his/her wild dreams complete but Jungkook had none,  he was not even into celebrities or he had any past boyfriend or girlfriend with whom he had done it, he just rubs him and releases moans out of lust just to release his stress and pain he had until he was released. Jungkook huffed and let out a satisfactory sigh as he cleaned himself up in the shower before wrapping a towel around his hips as he came out of the bathroom. 

 

Ah, I forgot to switch off bathroom's light 

 

 

He told himself and went inside again because he probably doesn't want to increase the electricity bill.

 

Huhh ,wait?  

 

 

"Hows the light switched off? He asked himself. Jungkook stood there for quite a few seconds before leaving the bathroom thinking that he might had forgotten switching it off. Jungkook opened his bag and took out an oversized PJ's to wear as he wants to be comfortable and might went to sleep again after having a meal. 

 

Before coming to the building he bought some cup noodles for himself,  he took them out from his bag and went to the kitchen to see the refrigerator's door wide open, he kept wondering if something's wrong because when he first entered he saw every corner of the hotel room so he basically saw the refrigerator closed then how come it is wide open now? 

 

Jungkook turned his head left to right to see no one. His heart became heavier at the thought of being with a thing which is inhuman but he could sense no presence at all from the hotel and calmed himself.  He went to the refrigerator and kept the Cup noodles except one to eat inside and was sure to close it properly.  

 

Jungkook boiled some water and poured it into his cup noodles as he sat down at the Kitchen Table making himself comfortable. Jungkook was so hungry that he could complete half of the cup noodles in just two or three gulps.  As he was eating he heard something from the bedroom. He immediatly stopped eating,  his heart probably stopped. 

 

 

Wha-What is it? Im alone right? Then whats this sound?  

 

Before he stood up and went straight to his bedroom to check the reason for the sound, as he went there he found nothing except his bag on the floor. He heart started beating normally as he told himself that the sound was from his bag which just fell off from the bed. Jungkook picked it up and placed the bag at a place where it could not fall. 

 

" Ahuh..!  Okay its all okay now " Jungkook told to himself as he went back to the kitchen and to his table. 

 

"What the actual FUCK??, wait? Did i already ate all of my cup noodles? " he questioned himself, trying to remember his best if he did or not. Although he could not deny that he was hungry as hell and there's  a possibility that he had completed it already but was feeling more hungry even after finishing one. 

 

 

He stood near the Kitchen table in bewilderment holding the empty cup in his hands as he placed the other hand behind his hair and ruffled it in confusion. 

 

I must be tired,  i should be going to sleep now

 

 

He thought to himself and went to his bedroom, as he jumped in the bed before curling up and hugging the blanket. 

 

Tomorrow gonna be a busy day for me 

 

Jungkook was slowly drifting into sleep until he heard a slow and hot whisper in his left ear

 

Sorry, I ate it~  

 

Jungkook Froze.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying it? Share it guys ❄❄🙈 Let others enjoy too!


	4. ❄ Presense ❄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He notices it, Finally.. Boom boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas to suggest ? Going through a crises!

"Sorry, I ate it" 

 

Jungkook froze

 

His left ear felt that heat , a shiver ran down through his body. As he shut his eyes closed tightly as if he trying to pretend he didnt hear or feel anything.

 

Wh-what?  How? What should i do?

 

What should i do now!  Fuck godd damn it! Is it a theif?  Why would it be fuckin theif am i crazy?  

 

Jungkook cusses as he thinks, and frightened as he encountered an inhumanly thing after these many years. He is afraid --afraid that if he reacted it would know that he can see them. All his drowsiness went away as he could not even yhink of sleeping even for a second, his heart was beating fast- as he thought of its voice. It was deep, fucking deep! The thought of how it would look creeped him out. 

 

Now he could even feel it sitting beside him in the bed on his left side as he could feel the heat. 

 

Why is this creature not moving?  Heck What did i do in my life to deserve this?  

 

He thought to himself, as he was getting cramps on his from sleeping only on his right side. He couldn't bare it, but was literally scared to move even an inch. 

 

Just a little, i will keep my eyes closed.

 

He thought and finally dared to move to the other side with his eyes closed tight as he pretended to sleep. And finally he is sleeping on his left side now. Jungkook thought that the creature wouldn't do any sort of harm if it doesn't know that he could see it.   
His face was laying on the right side now but suddenly-

 

What is this?  Why the hell i could feel someone's breathe in my face?  Is that thing close to me?   

 

He deadpans as he slightly opens his eyes and tries hard not to open it too fast as that thing would notice him. As he opened one of his eyes slightly he couldn't help but scream internally---

 

Fuck..! Why is this so ??  Wait--

 

Jungkook opened his other eye to see it clearly, to see that thing not like other things which i used to see in my past?  It almost looks like--like a human?  

 

Is he really a human?  

 

Jungkook thought,  as he saw the others facial features?  Wait--is it an angel?  No right?  It has good features to be inhuman,  he thinks as his hands move unconciously to the others face as it was sleeping beside Jungkook. 

 

He stopped his hand right infront of it, as the thing slowly opened its eyes.

 

Jungkook's eyes went wide instead of pretending to sleep he was in a panicked state. 

 

"You can see me?"

 

The thing spoke to Jungkook, he couldn't process the words but once he did he shut his eyes tight again because he knew that the thing wasn't human or any theif which just barged in his hotel room.  

 

What the fuxkckk!  What should i do what should i do what should i do?

 

Its not creepy but i should not let it notice that i can see him-- it !

 

Jungkook continued to pretend that he is in sleep that when it spoke again

 

"I know you can see me,  right?  You can see me!" 

 

Jungkook screams internally, and cusses himself for opening his eyes. But he couldn't help because the thing next to him felt very human to the extent he can touch it and feel its heat. It is very close to him but Jungkook could do nothing as he should pretend that there's nothing, but If he did then its over for him.

 

 

"Hello?  Are you really sleeping?  You were not sleeping a while ago,  hehe "

 

 

Jungkook remained silent as he pretended not to hear it. He thought that how the fuck can a ghost could look like a human that almost got mistaken,as he thought of its features it was quite good -- not to mention but very beautiful. 

 

Ughh.. Its not time to think about its appearance god damn its a fucking ghost 

 

He said to himself, as he listened to the thing next to him. It feels like a human is talking to him but he would never dare to reply. Jungkook could not sleep for the next few hours as the ghost did not leave the bed but stared at him as he was sleeping. How did he know? Because he could literally feel his face close to him that he almost chocked. Jungkook's heart was beating fast as he calmed himself saying that he was just scared or may be it was something different?  

 

 

Sometime later he could feel the creature leave the bed and he released a short sigh of relief before adjusting himself to sleep because he must go to work from the next day and he could think of this shit next day. 

 

Few hours passed until he can hear the alarm buzzing sound, he took out his right hand to switch it off and drifted to sleep again. Moments passed when his phone starts buzzing, Jungkook reached for his phone and looked at it with sleepy and  puffy eyes as it said "9: 15" Jungkook's eyes went OuO 

 

"What the fuckkinn,  what? " he shouted. "Its this late?  I have to get ready fuck" Jungkook stumbled down his bed along with the blanket curled around him as he helped himself stand up and struggled himself out of his blanket after throwing it on the bed. He straight went up to the bathroom took his brush as he started cleaning himself hurriedly.  As he was cleaning his teeth infront of the mirror he saw a figure behind the bathroom door, his eyes went wide again by remembering what just happened last night. 

 

Oh my fucking god,  not now

 

 

He thought but continued brushing,  the figure peeked his head through the door staring at Jungkook.  Jungkook saw it but pretended not to see it anyway but he was not afraid this time because it didnt look creepy at all but instead was-- was cute in Jungkook's eyes and another reason was because he was in a hurry to his work. This was the least thing that he could expect because it was his first day of work and he didn't want to get late. 

 

"Hey,  good morning!  Hehe"

 

The figure said approaching Jungkook. He remained silent and continued with his brushing. 

 

"Hey,  why aren't you answering?  I know you can see me! "

 

The thing behind him said with bright smile on its face.  Jungkook completed brushing as he hurried to take his towel with him inside to take a shower. While Jungkook was going inside the thought if it would come behind him inside the shower made him flustered. 

 

"Arghhhhhhhh" Jungkook shouted suddenly which made the creature stop just outside the bathroom door, by which Jungkook took his chance to get inside quick. Jungkook was  careful while showering as it could come. A sudden reminder came to him which made Jungkook feel like he was hit with lightening. 

 

 

He remembered himself jerking off yesterday loudly and wondered it that thing would had heard him moaning.

 

The fuck this is so embarrassing. But why the hell would i be embarrassed of  a ghost ~

 

He thought to himself  as he came out with a towel wrapped around his hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share Share Share Share.. You know I LOVE YOU right?


	5. ❄ Initial ❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who could suggest me more ideas? 
> 
>  
> 
> AYO, Ladies and Gentle Mannn.. Uwbakaka burugayyy eyee...  
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem, sowrry..

The Embarrassment of that thing heard him moaning hit Jungkook 

 

He shook his head, its not like Jungkook will have any kind of conversation with it, then there's nothing likely to be embarassed about right? 

 

He quickly came out after completing his shower with a towel wrapped around his hips.  He was pretty sure that the thing won't be around and he can take his clothes without any worries.  But as soon as he comes out he notices a figure lying in his bed with his legs down.

 

Ow, fuck!  Why is it here?  I need to get my clothes shitt.. 

 

He slapped himself in his mind cussing why did he not take his clothes inside, he was very quick in approaching his bag to get his clothes out when the thing noticed him, It sat up in the bed staring at Jungkook. Jungkook felt that thing staring at him  since he is half naked Jungkook wondered if that thing never saw a human being yet he was very flustered. He couldn't even scream,  hide his body or run of course because he wouldn't do a thing which will make it notice that he could see it.  

 

 

Jungkook's face was burning and became all red although he just came out of shower, he was quick in taking a black jean,  a white shirt and ofcourse his boxers.  He pressed the clothes to his chest so that can hide as much skin as possible and walked fast enough to go inside the bathroom and change. 

 

The thing kept wondering why would the fellow human go inside the bathroom to change when he can just do it here?  Since he is alone? He is,  from his perspective right? 

 

May be?  He can really see me?  

 

Jungkook got into his clothes fast and hurried to his kitchen to get his breakfast thats when he saw his watch which said "9:35". "Damn, lord" 

 

He took some slices of bread and grilled it , and after applying  grape jam to the slices he stuffed them into his mouth, but choked a little making him turn and go the refrigerator to get some water but choked even more when he saw the figure leaning on one of the side's of the refrigerator staring and giggling at Jungkook.  Jungkook who is looking like a bear with bread shoved into his mouth took a second to go near the refrigerator for water.

 

The thing kept staring Jungkook while he was drinking, Jungkook noticed it too but anyways,  he shouldn't react he kept saying it in his mind. 

 

Jungkook closed the refrigerator's door and went to his room to get his things ready to leave for his work.  As Jungkook left the kitchen the thing followed him. 

Jungkook stopped walking as the creature bumped into him 

 

"Oww" the thing spoke taking its right hand to its head 

 

Jungkook tilted his head when he felt the hit, and started walking again towards his bedroom and the thing copied the same. Jungkook took his files, some work related stuff and some money shoved them into some other bag while the thing kept staring at Jungkook.  

 

"Are you leaving? " The thing asked Jungkook.

 

But Jungkook kept shifting his things from one bad to the other. 

 

"Dont leave,  say you'll come back again! "  The thing asked Jungkook.

 

This took Jungkook offgaurd which resulted in nodded his head unconciously as he was fidgeting with his bag , before realising that he shouldn't he noticed the thing beside him has widened its eyes. 

 

Jungkook soon stood up with his bag and walked towards the exit to get into his shoes.  "You just nodded your head,  didn't you?, Woah you can really see me right?" the thing followed Jungkook again to the door as Jungkook kept tying his shoelays soon he got up and left before he listened "byee,  come again hehe" 

Jungkook closed the door and released sigh of relief,  "Oh my god,  i should find a new place" he said, as he moved his hand to his temples. 

 

Its "9:48, ahh i should move my ass fast! " Jungkook cussed himself before rushing out as he new that the elevator doesnt work he took stairs again and soon he was out of the building. 

 

It took him just Ten minutes to reach his work place through a cab service.  
"9:58 , huhh, Just in time !" he tells himself.  He enters the work area to see the manager of the factory talking to some workers " 

 

Jungkook goes near the person,  
"G-Good morning, Sir " he hesitates to say. The person notices him and greets him back. 

"Hey,  boys he is new , so i expect you to train him of how things go here,  okay? " the person says as he leaves followed by "Yes sir" ,shouted by the other boys. May be colleagues from now on?  

 

"Hey hi, so you are Jungkook?" the fellow boy said who looked similar to his age. "Hello, well yeah!" Jungkook responded

"I am Jimin,  Park Jimin" the guy introduced himself. 

 

"I am 23" he added. Jungkook was surprised to know the smoll looking guy is older than two years from him. 

 

"Oh, I am 21 lol" Jungkook replied to the guy who is probably named Jimin.   
Jimin giggles and introduces other smoll but grumpy looking guy , " His name is Yoongi, Min Yoongi he is a 93 liner and he's got a high position here" well very TMI Jungkook thought.  

 

The grumpy looking guy just greeted Jungkook with a half hearted smile.  Well as expected by Jungkook.  

 

The way Jimin introduced his fellow senior Yoongi was more informal to Jungkook because who would talk to his/her seniors in this way?  He doubted there relationship.  

 

Aish,  what does it have to do it with me ! Jungkook mumbled in his mind.

 

"Let me tell you the work you are assigned to" the older goes catching Jungkook offguard.  "You must be more attentive young man" He chuckled to Jungkook's expression

"Ye-Yeah,  got it!  Sorry" Jungkook said to the older guy. "Okay then, i will take my leave and--  and meet me in my office room later Jimin" The grumpy older male named Yoongi said to Jungkook and Jimin before leaving. 

 

Pttff, There's definitely something going on between them! 

Jimin smiled at Yoongi before he left,  but immediately turned his head to Jungkook, "Okay,  Lets go,  Time to do some work" Jimin said while he clapped loudly 

 

Jimin explained Jungkook's work to him in a very short span of time but was with him all day long.  Jungkook kept doing his work of packing all the chocolate packets into a cardboard box. He already felt exhausted since he should do his work while standing and hardly gets time to rest. At the end of the day Jungkook's feet were swollen even although it was his first day. But Jimin was a great company to him, he didn't feel any boredom because of the smoll guy, Jungkook felt closer to him since they talked all about their past and got to know each other.  

 

Jungkook felt like he was another Yeogyeom for him. They did lunch together but the only which bothered him was Yoongi's looks as he was staring right into his face whenever Jungkook was near Jimin. It ran shivers down his spine so he made a safe distance to Jimin even though he's just like a hyung to him because he didn't want to get killed on his first day of work.

 

"Woofff....!" Jungkook sighed as soon as he left Jimin and Yoongi to themselves before exchanging goodbye's

 

He felt exhausted even though he didn't get bored. Jungkook thought he must get home soon and take a shower until the thought striked him.

 

"Arghhh, i need face that thing again" he mentally slapped himself for choosing that building to live. 

 

Jungkook eventually took a bus to his area. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to tell me how you felt, let me know in the comment section below!


	6. ❄ Ignorence ❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, good evening 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good time reading, here's the update

Jungkook reached to the bus stand in ten minutes and walked to his building which was in the opposite street. 

 

He was so tired also his legs were swollen by standing all day. He stresses himself that he will get habitiated working there. He gets inside the building the receptionist greets him as he does it back with a little smile on his face, because or now he just wants to enter his room and fall back in his bed.  

 

He took the stairs again since he knows the elevator was out of order, for a moment he thought of getting an other room but soon he shook his head becaise who knows if he can get another this cheap.  

 

Jungkook is now infront of his hotel room 333 as he takes out the keys and lefts a huge sigh.  He opens the door to see the creature eight infeont of his face which gets him startled and he falls back

 

"W-What the fuckk??"  

 

Jungkook yells as he stares the tjing eight into its face and was so shocked to see it. It wasn't because he was scared but it was unexpected for him.

 

"Welcome home" ,the thing infront of him giggles as he see's Jungkook on the floor

 

 

"I knew it , that you could see me,  Woah,  Finally now i know " The thing laughs again. Jungkook keeps staring at it with a shocked face still on the floor.  

Jungkook gets himself together and realises that he just- just got exposed. 

 

Wtf,  what should i do now?  

 

Jungkook is confused if he should actually react to that thing instead he makes his eyes down with regrets.   
He releases a huge sigh and finally gets up as he ignores the thing goes inside and closes the door behind him while the thing keeps staring at Jungkook's action in confusion. 

 

"Thought you wont come back, Im so happy that you did" the things smiles at Jungkook while he ignores it again with his head down undoing his shoes. He gets up ,goes straight to his room and the thing follows him as it always did, Jungkook takes his PJ's out of his Cupboard goes inside the bathroom to get changed. 

 

This time the unnamed thing doesn't follow him, Jungkook comes out after having a shower,  now looks fresh as he gets some time to think about what just happened.  

 

As Jungkook comes out, the thing introduces himself making him to notice the thing beside him, 

 

"Hey Jungkook,  I am 22 year old  Kim Taehyung , nice having you here. I was alone huhu" He giggles at the younger 

 

Jungkook just stands still looking at that thing named Taehyung with a blank face, who is a fellow male actually, and also surprised that he know his name.  
"Finally you facing me. Woahh amazing,  I haven't had a conversation with a human till now" Taehyung says to Jungkook who still looks little shocked. 

 

"What happ- , ahh!! I got to know your name from your ID when you came"

 

He understand now how he knows his name bur still surprised , because till now the things which he Jungkook saw or had a conversation in his past never called him addressing his name. Ot was kind of weird for Jungkook for his name to be called by an inhuman thing.  He nods at Taehyung as a response but doesn't really want to have a conversation with it. 

 

Jungkook still processes Taehyung face,  becausehe is really not like the creepy things he saw but instead was a very good looking man-- or ghost he ever met nearly similar to a human being. 

 

He takes his eyes of Taehyung as he shakes his hand infront of Jungkook to get his attention. Jungkook makes his head down again embarrassed while his hands went to back of his head ruffling his hair. 

 

 

Jungkook finally dares to respond to Taehyung because he knows he can't ignore him while he stays here and decides to leave the place as soon as possible. He speaks,  "H-Hii" 

 

Taehyung gives a wide boxy smile to Jungkook, but for him it feels very weird as he is talking to an inhuman thing after a veey long gap which doesn't actually look like one but ya--

 

Jungkook gives him a small smile back, still thinking of what to do next.  
"You are 21 right? Aww you are younger" Taehyung says which catches Jungkook offgaurd. Jungkook changes his expression into a poker face and thinks that he should maintain a figure to which Taehyung never will dare to ask him anything.

 

Jungkook just responds with "Ohh" which will show Taehyung that he is not interested in having a convo. He just walks past Taehyung to the Kitchen room and gets a bowl of cup noodles for himself.  

 

"I ate the noodles last time,  i am sorry its because i was hungry" Taehyung says as he sits opposite of Jungkook on the kitchen table. He was already tired and thought eat and sleep are the final things he would do when he comes home.  

 

But now he is having a ghost as a roommate who eats his food with out permission,  it irritates Jungkook as he hears Taehyung say it.

 

"What? And who gave you the permission to do that? " Jungkook glares at him which makes  Taehyung drop his smile. 

 

Taehyung just stares at Jungkook with an unreadable expression as he was sorry to do that.  Jungkook knows that he's being harsh just for a cup of noodles, but he can't control his attitude towards these inhumanly things and the bad ass attitude just shows up naturally. 

At first he thought that its not like the other things which he came over the past by which Jungkook lost and suffered so much dueing his childhood,the thought that he will suffer in the same way now makes him shiver. He decides not to pay more attention to the ghost who sat opposite to him. 

 

"I- I'm sorry" Taehyung says with a sad smile on his face,  "It was just because i was so hungry--" 

 

It makes Jungkook heart clench with guiltiness, Jungkook continues earing his noodles as he see Taehyung with his head down staring at the table. 

 

"Dont- do this again, if you want something just ask me" Jungkook says to Taehyung as he lifts his head.  Jungkook sees a short smile coming on his face again by which Jungkook just rolls his eyes and understands that the other is hungry. 

 

He just gets up and gets him some bread, Taehyung takes them with a smile and says "Thanks" and starts eating it. 

 

 

Jungkook just sees Taehyung eating it with a smile on his face and questions himself  how can a ghost eat food? Jungkook finishes his noodles, goes straight to his bed taking a bottle of water with him. Taehyung who's mouth still stuffed with bread follows Jungkook.

 

Jungkook stops eight infront of his bed room and turns his back to see Taehyung with a mouth full of bread. 

 

"You are not allowed to come inside" he states to Taehyung who is staring him back. He just ignores jungkook words and tries to enter the room which Jungkook notices.

Jungkook stops him at the door way and yells "What the fuck are you doing?" 

 

"Why?  Its my house i can go wherever i want" Taehyung tells Jungkook who is giving him a face of warning.  

 

Taehyung again tries entering the room and in an attempt to stop him, Jungkook catches his wristand pushes him to which Taehyung stumbles back a little. 

 

"Hufff.. why are you doing this to me?  You didn'thad any problem while i was sleeping next to you yesterday, Why now? " Taehyung frowns and pouts. Jungkook just doesn't want to shout but he is now left with no choice. 

 

"This is my place now!  Understand?" Jungkook says loud to which Taehyung just blinks. 

 

"If you want to be here then you should listen to me ,otherwise get out"  
Jungkook says loud again and Taehyung places a hand on his ear and makes his eyebrows frown. 

 

"But-But this is my place before you came. How can you-" 

 

"You are dead,  you know that right? This place doesn't belong to you anymore!" Jungkook states and notices that the olders sudden expression change and slaps himself to make him feel this way. But he just cant make himself talk freely to Taehyung. 

 

"I just can't leave this place,  even- even if i try to" Taehyung says with his eyes down,  he looks sad obviously to Jungkook's words and he knows it too.  Jungkook was about to say but helds back as Tae turns his back goes to the living room. 

 

Jungkook is hit with a guilt now,  just because he was inhuman doesn't mean that he can hurt his feelings but he knows that he cant do anything about it ,he just goes inside his bedroom and locks it.  
I should try to find a new place tomorrow 

 

He thinks and tries to sleep avoiding the thoughts of the thing which happened just now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment down, let me know your opinions :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please , let me know in the comment sections, since it is my first fiction i wanna know my mistakes. Let me know your true feelings and if you like it please share.


End file.
